


Saturday night with Viney~

by SkatoFox



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkatoFox/pseuds/SkatoFox
Summary: This one is a drunk fanfic by the way. Emira is drinking, and Viney joins her. They are aged up to 17, so yes underage drinking, but not underaged sex, so don't kill me
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is here, and queer xD

Emira grabs the shot glass in front of her, chugs it, then slams it on the counter. The bartender gives her a glance, "Are you sure you're 21?" Emira looks over at the bartender. "You saw my ID, didn't you?" The bartender walks over waits for Emira to give him her ID 

Emira rolled her eyes as reached into her bag, she grinned and twirled her finger, making a ID poof in her bag. Edric taught her that one

"Here ya go, good sir!" Emira put the ID on the counter and grabbed the cup from the counter, and lifted it over her head, getting the last drips from the cup

The bartender grabbed the ID and held it over his head, he examined the picture, then looked at Emira. He sighed and put the ID on the counter. "Why your stay." He said, waddling away

Emira smirked, and made the ID poof in the air, she grabbed another shot and chugged it

A couple of minutes passed, before the door to the bar swung open, Emira didn't bother to look who it was, she just sat there, with a empty glass in her hand, waiting for the bartender to come back with a second bottle of wine

"Blight?" Emira recognized that voice, she turned around to see Viney standing there, amazed that a Blight would be drinking here on a Saturday

"Viney! Hey." Viney walked up to the vacant seat next to her, and sat down. "Blight! It's been a while, how've you been?" Viney placed her bag on the counter and turned her chair to be facing her

"Good, what are you doing here?" Emira turned to face Viney, "I was about to ask you the same thing, aren't we both like, 17?" Viney laughed, "Yeah, but I needed a drink alone without thousands of butler's around me." Viney shrugged, "That sounds about right, coming from a rich witch like you." Viney grabbed her bag and unzipped it, grabbing a very noticeable fake ID out of it

"Look, I got it from the night market, looks legit huh?" Emira grabbed the ID and looked closely at it. "Yeah, this won't work..." Viney raised a eyebrow. "What? Whats wrong with it?" Emira chuckled, "Your smiling, you aren't suppose to smile in a ID photo." Viney frowned, "Why not? Its just a smile." Emira laughed, "Here, don't move." Emira looked at Viney for a second, and twirled her finger, making a ID poof into the air, and fall into Emira's hands

Emira gave Viney the Id and she looked at it, "Whoa, this looks so much better that my old one, and feels better too!" Viney looks at the ID from top to bottom, amazed by Emira's work

"Thanks, Edric taught me that, you can ask him to teach you it, if you want." Viney put the ID in her back pocket, and then her arms on the counter. "Oh please, I don't wanna get in the way of the master." Before Emira could give back a stupid response, a loud bang came from the middle of them

They look over to see the bartender with a bottle of wine in one hand, he was glaring at Viney. "ID." Emira could hear Viney gulp. She reached in her back pocket and handed it to the man, he yanked it away

While he was examining the ID, Emira did a twirl with her finger, and made a duplicate of the wine bottle. She showed it off to Viney, before quickly hiding it from the bartender

"Here ya go, can I get you anything?" He grabbed the wine bottle and poured Emira a glass, Emira picked it up and cheered him, which he responded with a eye roll

"I-I'll just get a water." Viney said, shooing him off. Emira laughed, "Wow! Can't believe that actually worked!" Viney said, planting a hand to her chest, calming down her heart

"Yeah! I even managed to get a whole free bottle of wine too!" Emira brought the wine bottle up and twirled her finger, popping the cork off of it. "Emira, you could buy a oceans worth of wine." Emira chugged the wine bottle, then bringing it back down to respond to Viney

"Yeah, but free wine just taste better." Emira tilts the bottle towards Viney. "Here, stay awhile." Viney grins, "Gimme that." Emira smirked, and Viney yanked the bottle out of her hands, then chugged it

-1 hour later-

Laughter fills the bar, bothering other customers, but they wouldn't dare mess with a Blight. Viney slams the the empty wine bottle, and Emira wipes away a tear from laughter. "Titan Viney! Calm down with the wine!" Viney puts a hand on her chest, "Me!? You keep duplicating them!" Emira and Viney both explode with laughter, getting the attention of the bartender

"Whats this 'bout duplicating?" He walks over to see 3 empty bottles of wine on the floor. "Blight..." Emira grins and shrugs. "Get outta my bar." Emira stands up, inches away from the man. "Or what?" The bartender doesn't flinch, and says. "Or I call your parents, see what they got to say." Emira rose a eyebrow. "You wouldn't..." He inches closer, "I would." He looks over Emira's shoulder to see Viney staring at them, but she looked away when she noticed the man looking at her

"And take ya girlfriend with you too." Viney scoffs, and leans back in her in chair. "She isn't my-" She was cutted off by Emira coughing. "Actually, we were just leaving. Right babe?" Emira turns around and looks at Viney. "Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yeah, we are!" She stands up and locks arms with Emira, "Come on 'babe', we gotta go!" Viney walks towards the doors, and brings Emira along with her, "What about your pay!?" Emira looks back and yells, "Put it on my tab!" And leaves the bar with her "girlfriend"

"Right, your extra long tab..." The bartender turns around and picks up the empty bottles of wine off the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been literal WEEKS SINCE I LAST VISTED THIS SITE- I have 2 chapters for this book, and it took me literal days, so you better enjoy it

Emira and Viney run out of the bar, Viney lets go of her arm, and laughed, "Pfft, haha! He was picking up the wine bottles as we were leaving, ha!" Emira chuckled too. "But, seriously though, why did you call me babe?" Emira flinched, "So he would get off our backs, what? Don't like it?" Viney scoffed

"Of course I do, but there was so many other ways we could've pulled that off instead of making a bunch of grown men think we're gay." Emira crossed her arms, "We're not gay?" Viney scoffed again, "I meant, I didn't want people knowing that we were gay, its kinda embarrassing." Emira moved over to Viney and put her arm over her

"So? They can think whatever they want, they know not to mess with a Blight, especially her girlfriend." Viney laughed, "Right," and they both started walking to who knows where

Emira walked with her hands behind her back, and Viney was looking off to the side of the road, "So, uh. Are you free tonight?" Emira said, bringing a hand up to the backside of her head. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Emira shook her head, "Right, right." Viney laughed, "Why are you asking?" Emira swallowed her confidence, "Uh- I was just wandering if you wanted to come over?"

"Come over? As in your house? Your 1 million snails mansion?" Emira blushes, "10 million snails actually..." Viney groans, "You always gotta be better at me then everything, huh Blight?" Emira chuckles, "I ain't better at you with EVERYTHING, I mean- I suck at beast keeping." Viney crosses her arms, "Yeah, and I suck at illusions." Emira rubs the back of her head, "Sorry..." Viney uncrosses her arms, "It was just a joke Em, relax! Besides I know I'm better than you."

"Oh yeah? What is it that makes you so much better than me?" Viney moves closer and nudges her elbow, "Sex, duh." Emira laughs, "You? Better than me at having sex? That's hilarious!" Viney frowns, "You wanna bet?" Emira wipes a tear from her eye, "I mean, sure! If you wanna bet then lets do it." Viney raises a eyebrow, "You're serious?" Emira rubs her neck

"You came up with the idea!" Viney scoffs, "I did, yeah you're right." She thinks for a while, "Okay, if you really wanna, heres the rules." Emira rolls her eyes, "Yay, rules." Viney punches her arm, "Shut up! These are important rules to the bet!" Emira chuckles, "You're right, continue." Viney clears her throat, "1. You have to make the other one orgasm, without orgasming first. 2. We don't take turns. We just go for it and see what happens." Emira rubs her head. "So. What you're saying is, is that if I make you orgasm first, I win." Viney nods, "Mhm." Emira brings her hand back down

"And if I orgasm, you win." Viney grins, "Thats the plan." Emira thinks it over, "What do I get?" Viney scoffs, "You get respect. And I admit that you are better at me then everything, deal?" Emira holds her hand up, "Wait. What do you get if you win?" Viney rolls her eyes, "You'll see." Emira scoffs, "Thats not fair." Viney shrugs, "Thats what fun about it, right?" Emira puts her hands in her pockets

"I guess." Viney looks over at Emira, "So? Is it a deal?" Emira blushes, she never actually had sex with a girl before. She did kiss a girl before, her name is Tiffany, she was her young babysitter, but thats a story for next time. "I mean, are you up for it?" Viney exhales, "I made up the bet, why wouldn't I be up for it?" Emira nods, "You're right." Viney moves closer, waiting for an answer

"Okay! Fine. We'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- next chapter kinda fluffy, and you meet the one and only- Dino! Also its really long -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to get into this story- it might just be a huge pop off like my other book xD enjoy reading!

"Great! We'll do it at your house, because my parents are home, and if they see me bring a Blight home, well they'd probably just ask you for snails." Emira shrugs, "It's fine. My parents are looking at cruise ships to buy, so they'd be gone for a few days." Viney looks at Emira, "Wait why days?" Emira glances at Viney, "They always say they are testing the ship, to 'check if it is in working order'" Viney laughs, "I see."

"So, my house?" Viney nods, "Its the best option we have right now, are your siblings home?" Emira looks down, trying to remember what Edric and Amity told her before she left, "Uh- I think Amity is out with Luz, and Edric is with Jerbo.. So, I think its okay.." Emira rubs her head

"But we can't be for sure." Emira said, bringing her hand back down. Viney scoffs, "If you're right, then the house should be empty, so, lets go! It'd be great for our little bet.." Viney's eyes shimmered in the moonlight, how was Emira gonna say no to that? Emira sighs, "Okay, fine. But this is only because of the bet!"

Viney waves her hand, "Wow, I'm so honored." She wipes a invisible tear. "Yup, you should be." Emira puts her hands in her pockets, and looks up at the moon. Viney looks over at Emira, and puts her hands in her pockets, coping what Emira did

"Um- how far is your house?" Viney questions. Emira gasps, "Oh my god- we're going the wrong way! Here, come here." Emira said, opening her arm for her, Viney moved and went under her arm, "Okay, don't move, just trust me." Emira twirled her finger, and made a staff appear in front of them

"Wow!" Viney awed in amazement, and reached her hand out to touch it, Emira smiles, and brings the staff closer, "I made it myself, wanna meet Dino?" Emira brings her hand up to her marble palisman, turns it around, and a green chameleon crawls up Emira's arm, and sits on her shoulder

"Whoa! He looks so cute!" Emira chuckles, and picks up Dino off her shoulder, "Its actually a girl," She said, handing Dino off to Viney. Viney grabs Dino out of Emira's hand, gently and looks at her with awe. "I'm sorry Dino, I didn't mean to misgender ya." She brings Dino up to her face, and Dino nuzzles her nose

"She never does that to new people, she must really like you." Emira moves over and observes them. "We're gonna be good friends Dino," Viney said, allowing Dino to crawl up her arm. Dino walks up her arm, and then up her head, then sits on her head, turning brown

"Uh- wow, she really likes you, she never done that with me." Viney chuckles, and moves her hand up to her head, nudging her to crawl on her hand. "I guess, I am better at you with some things," Viney glances at Emira, reminding her about the whole bet

"In some things, sex I'm 100% better at you at." Viney chuckles, and sets Dino on her shoulder. "Are you now?" Emira moves closer to her, and because her is taller than her, Emira can look down at her. "I sure am," Emira whispers, Viney scoffs, "Prove it then." She say, making Dino gasp

"I will, as soon as we get to my house, now give me back Dino." Emira puts her hand out, waiting for her to give Dino back. Viney looks down at her hand, then back at Dino, "Do you wanna go on that hand?" Viney whispers, making Emira roll her eyes

Dino looks down at her hand, then back at Viney, then shook her head, very slowly. "I guess she stays with me." Viney smirks. Emira frowns, "I can't fly this thing without her, Dino can you please?" Dino looks up at Emira, and blinks, "I guess I have to drive, Viney says, grabbing the staff, which Emira tugged back, "As much as I know, you don't know the first thing about flying!"

Viney tugged harder, "I flew a damn bird Emira! I know a few things about flying!" Emira smirks, "Well okay then!" She moves her hand, and grabs Dino off her shoulder, then lets go of the staff, making Viney fall onto the ground

"H-Hey!" Emira grabs the staff off the ground, and twirled it in her hand. "Guess I'm flying now." She moves Dino on to the staff, and turns her. She moves the staff, and gets on, then the staff floats in the air. Emira reached her hand down, "Come on, we got a date with destiny y'know." Viney gets up from the ground, and cleans her butt off

"I know we do, can I get up first?" Emira rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure you're up." Viney hits her hand out of the way, and sits on the back of the staff. Emira smirked, "Y'know, it's probably best if you grab onto my waist, for your safety?" Viney glares up at Emira, and frowns. She grabs onto the stick in front of her, "I'll be fine."

Emira chuckles, "Okay, you better hang on then." Emira said, slapping the staff. The staff hissed for a second, then darted forward. "AH! EMIRA SLOW DOWN!" Viney yelled, not grabbing onto her waist yet, but tightly grabbing the staff. "Grab onto my waist and I might just slow down!" Emira yelled

Viney frowns, "I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU!" Emira raised a eyebrow, "Oh? What's that Dino? You want to go faster?" Viney gulps, "Now wait just a second Dino, let's give Viney, one last chance." Viney sighs, "FINE!" She wraps her arms around her, and hugs her tightly from behind

Almost immediately, the staff stopped, floating hundreds of feet above the air. Emira slowly moved forward, letting Viney get a nice view of the boiling isles. "Whoa.." She whispers, still hugging onto her, "Right? The view is amazing." Viney scoots up closer to Emira, and lays her head on her, "Yeah, it really is." Emira looks behind her, to see Viney dozing behind her

She slowly moves to her destination, knowing none of her family members won't be home in a few days. Emira looks to her right to see the sun rising, it looks amazing, she nudges her shoulder to wake up Viney, to show her the amazing sight

Viney shook her head, "Wh-What?" She said, bringing one hand up to her eye, and the other still wrapped around Emira's waist. "Look." Emira said, looking over at the sunset. Viney's eyes took awhile to adjust to the light, but she can see the sun really well

"Whoa," Viney said, putting her hand back around her waist. "Right? It's so romantic huh?" She said, nudging her shoulder back, "I guess so." She said, hugging tighter into the hug. Emira chuckled

"This would be a perfect time for you to kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino best boy. And best wingman ;) I gotta say- I'm rlly proud of this chapter- like I didn't expect to finish it, I just didn't have the energy too xD but now I do. Next chapters probably in a few days!


End file.
